


A little bit of EmiCú

by RedFanboi



Series: Fate Fanfics to write when I'm bored. (Doggo Ritsuka series) [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Animal Traits, Arash and Proto Cú Appear near the end, Dogboy Ritsuka Fujimaru, If you haven't noticed i am awful at creating titles!, M/M, still working out tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFanboi/pseuds/RedFanboi
Summary: Emiya and Caster are roommates in Chaldea, and Caster is really pissing Emiya off. Gawain and Ritsuka spend a lot of time with one another, another Cú gets added to Emiya's Harem.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Caster/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Gawain | Saber, Gawain | Saber & Fujimaru Ritsuka, Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer & Cú Chulainn | Caster
Series: Fate Fanfics to write when I'm bored. (Doggo Ritsuka series) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754245
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	A little bit of EmiCú

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, i apologize for how long it took to get this Short fic out. I've been rather busy. Anyways, the plan was to do France After this fic, but nope. I'm taking a small break from the series to do a different fic I've been wanting to do, a crackship, then after that I'll come back and do a Ritsuka, Arash, and Gawain centered fic, that also focuses on Emiya and Proto Cú. Then France. Or maybe not. Depends if I get any more ideas. Also, as you can tell as France has not happened yet, that means the events of Camelot haven't either. This is a completely different Gawain, so he and Arash have never met, have never interacted. Also, for a better reading experience, please read from part 1. You don't have to do so but if you are a new reader to this series it would be best to help gain understanding of what's going on.

Emiya groaned, he did not know why Master put him as roommates with Cú Chulainn, 'Why, just why?' He thought to himself as he picked up one of Cú's magical staffs that the Caster had scattered about, it was a massive tripping hazard, what if Master came for a visit and tripped, fell, hit his head and got a concussion as a result?!? There were also robes littered about on the ground. For a heroic spirit, creating weapons and clothes is as easy as a wave of a hand, yet that doesn't mean you don't clean up after yourself! It's just as easy to dematerialize a piece of clothing as it is creating one. Usually, servants do not even need to change, unless their Master were to request it. It is as if Cú is trying to get on his nerves! It hadn't even been two days since they began rooming with one another.

The door opened, "Hey Archer!" Cú grinned. He then noticed Emiya's expression, and him holding a plethora of Cú's belongings that had been on the floor. Easily seeing that he was in trouble, he immediately Dematerialized all of his robes, and staffs, save for one Staff he couldn't dematerialize even if he wanted to. "Sorry about that Archer.. Haha..." He apologized.

"I thought you were supposed to be an older, more mature Cú?" Archer simply said in response. "Also, you missed one." He pointed to a unfinished staff, still being carved out of a block of wood."

"I couldn't dematerialize that even if I wanted to!" Cú laughed. "That's a gift I'm carving out for Master."

"Hmm, that may be the nicest thing you've ever done, Caster." Archer said.

"You say that as if I'm NOT an all around nice guy!" Cú said, mocking an offended look. Although, he will admit, it did sting a little, as he isn't that much of an asshole when compared to other Servants...

"I will give you this, I'd rather be left with you on a deserted island than the Golden Bastard. You at least would help out." Emiya admitted.

"Damn right, although I would be more useful as a Lancer you know." Cú replied.

"I can easily project Gae Bolg if I wanted to. It would just fade after a while and not be as strong as the original, that is exactly why I just don't give you a Gae Bolg straight from my Unlimited Blade Works. It wouldn't last. Besides, I have an easier time projecting Swords than other weapons, Swords are Unlimited Blade Work's specialty. Whenever we would hunt I could just give you a Temporary Gae Bolg and you can work your magic." Emiya said.

"...! You do not know how badly I want to be a Lancer." Cú replied.

"I know, you won't shut up about it." Emiya rolled his eyes.

"Also, speaking of Swords...." Cú said, "Where's Master, and the Saber he's obviously gay for?" 

"Da Vinci sent them Ember Gathering, to see how Gawain's new clothing handles fighting. Apparently she turned the clothes into a Spiritron Dress so Gawain can take them into battle, and any stain or tear could just be fixed by passing a trickle of Mana through the clothes." Emiya replied.

"Hmm, I wonder which one of us will get the Embers then?" Cú asked.

"Gawain obviously, he's Master's favorite, and it's Saber Ember gathering day, Master will likely split the Rider Embers among the rest of us though." Emiya stated.

"Hmm.. Sounds good. Hey, Shirou?" Cú asked.

"Who gave you permission to use that name? No, HOW do you even know that name?!" Archer yelled.

Without giving him a proper answer, the Caster stole a kiss, and ran as fast as he could out of the room.

...

"That's it Saber! Mashu! Amazing!" The doggo encouraged his servants, tail wagging with excitement and adrenaline as he watched his servants destroy more and more Divine Hands, Gawain then destroyed the last of them with his Noble Phantasm. Damn, his Saber was a sexy and sweaty mess right now in that hoodie he gave him.

"It's done, Master." His Saber said, panting. "That was a good workout, but did you really have to choose the hardest difficulty?"

"Gold Embers will make you stronger quicker!!" Ritsuka cheered happily, sharing his logic.

"Senpai, that was pretty hard though. We aren't at our full potential yet-" The Shield Wielder said.

"My friends deserve the best of the best! I'm not feeding them Bronze Embers!" The hound yelled passionately, yep.. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, he's the type of person to do anything for anyone he considers a friend...

However, it turns out they missed a Hand, it targeted the doggo, and Mash barely shielded the Master in time. Gawain quickly moved to dispatch the offending enemy, attack his Master? Unforgivable. 

"Senpai! You are so getting the Leash for not listening to us!" Mashu yelled.

"No! Why?!? I didn't do anything wrong!" Their Master yelped, running away to Chaldeas.

"Master! Get back here, there could be werewolves! Yep.. So getting the Leash." Mash sighed, running after her Master.

Gawain soon followed them, "Master, Lady Mash is right! Come back here! You could run into a nest of Wyverns!" The Platinum Saber yelled after the young man.

...

Emiya had caught up to Caster after a little chase and dragged him to the training rooms after what had happened, because as a Caster, poor Cú wasn't as fast. "Quit struggling, Caster! You can struggle all you want while we beat the shit out of each other!"

"Over a kiss?!? Come on! What did I do to deserve getting the brunt of your Noble Phantasm?" Cú whined, Emiya wanting to drag Cú to the training room just screamed 'I'm going to use my Noble Phantasm to beat the shit out of you.' Why? Because you could fight in other parts of Chaldea, but the Training room was the only part of Chaldea where Noble Phantasms were allowed to be used, the room was very durable to say the least. It was also large enough to support Reality Marbles which require quite a bit of space. So as you can guess, whenever two Heroic Spirits wanted to see who was stronger Noble Phantasm wise, they'd head there.

"Yes, over a kiss. You violated my personal boundaries, so now you get to be my target." Emiya reasoned.

"What if I get hurt and die?!? What would Master say?" Cú retorted.

"According to Ms. Da Vinci we don't have to worry about that, if you die while contracted to Ritsuka, Chaldea's Summoning system, Fate, resummons you with all memories of Chaldea still intact, memories won't fade until our contract with Master is up, unless you possess a strong bond with Master of course, or are like me. Gawain will likely remember Master as they already have a very strong bond." Emiya said.

"What do you mean 'like me'? But I do agree on the Gawain and Master part..." Cú questioned.

"Well.. I'm a special case, I somehow can remember all Holy Grail Wars I take part in, every Master, both kind and cruel, et cetera, sometimes though, it is my own life that is hazy. It is hard to recall my time as Shirou Emiya." Emiya stated.

"I wish I could remember some of my Masters..." Cú replied to said statement.

"No, you don't." Emiya said back, immediately thinking of a certain priest.

Cú just looked at him curiously, "What do you know, Archer?" He said.

"Not much, as I said, my time as Shirou Emiya is a blur." He half lied, of course he wasn't around Lancer's Master, having only met him a few times while serving Rin, but if he knew one thing it was that Kirei was a shady fuck.

"Okay then...?" Caster just gave a shy grin, scratching his cheek. He didn't really believe the Archer but it was likely for his own good....

...

Having rayshifted back to Chaldea, Ritsuka found himself in a Black collar with Spikes, and a leash, at least the Collar looks cool and could be passed off as a choker, but DAMN he hates Leashes. "Mashu, why are you being so mean..!" He whimpered.

"This is so you learn not to put yourself in reckless situations! As your friend, I will force you to wear this on the next Singularity and those to come until you are no longer reckless!" Mashu asserted, she was not stepping down on this issue, as stubborn as the Shield Wielder was, her heroic spirit must have been just as stubborn.

Gawain just looked at the two from afar... Until Lady Mash handed him the Leash! "Uh, no.. This is between you and Ritsuka, Lady Mash. I want no part in this." He said, handing the leash back to Mash.

The Master decided to use the moment to make a run for it, and unhooked the leash from his collar.

"Senpai! Get your ass back here! I'm a master of Leash-Jitsu I'll have you know!" The Kouhai yelled, picking up the discarded Leash and running after the Master, she then flung the leash, and effectively hooked it onto his collar which gave the Master whiplash. She forced the leash into Gawain's hands once more, "Saber, Master is more comfortable with you and will be more prone to listen to you if you lecture him on recklessness." She reasoned.

"Am I really the best person for that considering my History, my Lady? I once let my rage consume me when I was alive..." Gawain asked.

"Don't know, don't care." She asserted, "Senpai cares for you a lot and respects you, he'll listen to you no matter how hypocritical you are when you say it."

"...As you wish, my Lady.. If only to get Master to be more cautious, I also remembered back when I first met him, I promised I'd teach him the art of the blade? I should contact Archer and have him project us a pair of wooden training swords.." Gawain replied, slightly bowing to the Shielder.

"Yes, learning how to defend himself would benefit him." Mashu agreed.

"Very well, anything to benefit Master in the long run." Gawain smiled at the shielder.

Ritsuka weighed his options, spend time with the Saber he's been crushing on, or get lectured by Mash, he of course.. Chose the former, and allowed Gawain to drag him along to find the Archer and made small talk about what he'd done and why he shouldn't put himself in Danger by attempting something that was out of his skill level as a Master.

...

Having reached the training room, Emiya began to set up the terms of their match. "Surely you won't mind if I set up my blade works, yeah? If you can dodge my onslaught of Swords, I'll let you do anything you want to me later tonight, save for sexual contact." It was awful to have to say that, but better safe than sorry. 

"And if you win?" The Caster asked.

"If I win you'll end up respawning like a video game character." The Archer grinned smugly, he was going to enjoy this a ton. He began to chant his incantation.

"I am the bone of my Sword..

My body is of steel, and my blood is of fire..

I have created over a thousand blades.

Unknown to Death, nor Known to Life..

Have withstood pain to create many weapons..

Yet these hands will never hold anything..

So, as I pray.. Unlimited Blade Works." As he finished the incantation, the blue flames produced blinded them, and replaced their vision with Archer's internal world, his personal Blacksmith shop, a hilled wasteland full of counterfeit Legendary Weapons.

"Very nice, Archer, are those a few new blades I see? Very nice... Are you gonna have Excalibur lead the assault or something? We both know it's here."

"I can only use that if I'm in a pinch and intend to aim for a Suicide attack, but then again that's if the enemy is Divine or possesses a Divine Construct." Archer replied.

"Of course you have a Suicide plan pocketed.. What is it with you and wanting to kill yourself?" Caster asked.

"What's with you and getting yourself killed, Lancer?" Emiya replied.

"What." Cú said.

"What." Emiya said back.

Suddenly, Caster was surrounded by Swords levitating motionless in the air. "Begin." Archer yelled.

Boy, Cú was very lucky that Swords counted as Arrows in Emiya's case, his protection from Arrows assisted him in dodging the first wave, he made a break for it shooting spells at Emiya as fast as he could, which Emiya nimbly avoided like a cat, the Barrage of Arrows then suddenly took a different shape as they turned... It kinda looked like a bee swarm shaped like Caladbolg.. Shit he's about to do something, just as he thought that the outer shell of the swarm launched itself at him, quickly followed by the inner layers.. Damn, Emiya was one of the gods surely. Beautiful body, and powers beyond the human mind.. Wait, Heroic Spirits can break the laws of physics so that doesn't count..

He didn't get enough of a head start due to his thinking so he was defeated without even landing a single blow. "So..no..making..out?" Caster croaked out as he faded away.

The death wasn't long however, he woke up on his bed in his and Emiya's shared bedroom. "Dammit... I wanted to claim his lips as mine, and feel that beautiful body!" Caster groaned, head hitting his pillow. He decided to get some shut eye despite not needing it, he was exhausted.

...

As Unlimited Blade Works faded away, returning to his mind from where it had been casted, the Archer noticed Gawain and Master watching him, wait... Why was Master wearing a punk choker with a leash attached to it..? And why was Gawain holding the leash.. Did this Knight have some weird fetishes or something? "Saber, all of Chaldea does not need to know you have a kink." He deadpanned, not very pleased with what he was seeing.

Gawain instantly blushed, "What?! No! I would never! Lady Mash just requested me to spend time with Master, and to keep him on the leash, we went to find you to see if you could project us some wooden training swords, that I might teach dear Ritsuka how to defend himself!" He explained.

"Yeah... Sure.. You expect me to believe that?" Archer questioned.

"..." Gawain was silent, clearly not knowing what he wanted to say, he had something in his head but it would likely sound much worse coming out.

"As I thought... What would Artoria think? Something so indecent from her so-called 'Most Honorable Knight'! You should be ashamed of yourself" Emiya Chastised like a Mother.

"Emiya, stop that! He's telling the truth!" The puppy of a Master pouted, tail in between in legs and ears flattened to his head...

"Did I ask your opinion, young man?!" Archer yelled like an overprotective mother.

"By this Command Spell, calm down and listen to reason!" The puppy dog exclaimed.

Emiya clicked his tongue as he felt the effects of the command ease away his anger and disgust.

"Gawain is telling the truth, Mash had said something along the lines of 'Hey, Saber. Take the dog for a walk cause he'll listen to you.' Which isn't totally a lie!" The Master said.

"She what?! Saber, you didn't stop that? He isn't an actual dog! He's human!" Emiya yelled.

The Saber just blinked.

"Emiya, I'm a cross between human and dog. I have dog instincts embedded in my personality. Much to my dismay I could be treated as either or." The Master stated bluntly.

"..." Emiya was silent.

"That doesn't mean you can treat me like a dog though! I'm only letting him because.. I don't know actually! He has a calming presence!" The dog beamed.

"Okay Master, I'll take you for your word. But you cannot expect to teach him while he's on a leash, Saber? If so, that is just foolish." Emiya stated.

"Yes, I do intend to take him off leash. It wouldn't do for me to teach him while he's restrained." Gawain replied. " What truly wouldn't do however, is using Galatine against him. This is where you come in, Archer." Gawain hinted.

Remembering what was asked of him prior and taking the hint projected two Wooden swords. "Here, i'll stand at the sidelines keeping watch." Emiya said.

"Thank you." Gawain said, he somewhat thought the Archer just stuck around so he'd be near in case Ritsuka got hurt, while it was smart, it stung a little. As if he would harm his master! He took his sword then.

"Thanks Archer!" The boy smiled, taking his sword.

"Now, Master, before we start I need to show you how to properly put yourself into a combat stance." The Saber said as he walked behind his Master and gently angled his Master's body into an appropriate combat stance.

"Th-thanks Saber!" Ritsuka yelped a little blushing as Gawain used his strong hands to gently move his limbs. "What if I hurt you though, knowing that I'm inexperienced."

Gawain laughed at that. "Very funny Master, I am a Heroic Spirit with high durability! I can't be harmed so easily. However if it makes you feel better I'll materialize my Armor." He said as his Armor magically appeared with his clothes he was summoned in underneath it.

"Thanks! That does help though.." The young Master frowned, obviously anxious.

"Do not fret, Master! I can take the brunt of most Noble Phantasms head on, and still survive." The Platinum Saber assured. "So, whenever you're ready. I will correct your form as needed if you forget, but for now I'll simply parry your strikes. When I feel as if you've learned enough, we can start simple combat practices." The Saber decided to leave out he would only use barely a fraction of his strength to prevent injuries. Still enough force to knock his Master down of course.

"Hyah!" The boy attempted to upward slice, but he was parried effortlessly by Gawain. "Gah?!" He yelped as he stumbled back a bit. His Saber was so strong it was like trying to move a rock!

"Footing, Master!" Gawain said.

...

The dog boy was sitting on a bench, out of air after that small practice session.

"Master, you did well. If we keep this up you'll be skilled enough to be a full-fledged Knight." Gawain gave one of his signature smiles.

"Hah...Hah.. You think? Heheh." The Master panted, smiling back and scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Yes, I do. Give or take a few years, of course. But that is the case for any warrior seeking to master their craft."

"Speaking of Knights, Gawain.. What was your life like? Did women and men both swoon for you? Did you have a special someone?" The dog asked in curiosity. "Probably there's a legend somewhere.. I don't know, just thought I'd ask. Since you are a prince you likely would have been forced into a political marriage." 

Gawain choked a little at the mention of Men, yet he answered truthfully. "Women were interested, as for men, I do not know. My time did not exactly look highly upon same gender relationships. As for a lover, yes. I had a wife, it's a long story so I will simplify it. As part of a deal, I had to enter into a marriage with an older woman, only she was not as old as she seemed. She merely pretended to see if I would be a man of my word, it came to be that she was actually a beautiful, and most fair maiden. She was as kind as she was wise." The Saber had a reminiscent expression upon his face. "Although, I did get a bit of what you of the current time call... PTSD from my experiences during it however." He continued.

"Oh, come on! Even if they were Straight, men had to have had their hearts skip a beat in your presence! Look at you!" The boy laughed.

"Very funny, Master." Gawain laughed. "But if they were, they wouldn't have made it known."

"Have you ever been with a man before...?" The hound asked hesitantly, yet with a hint of curiosity.

"I... Yes. When you are a Heroic Spirit, and happen to have need of Mana, you can't exactly say no to that sort of thing." Gawain answered.

The young Master then pondered his next question for a minute, hand on his chin. "Gawain...? Forgive me for asking, but have you ever liked another man romantically?" He asked.

"...!" Gawain was shocked by his master's question, jaw open slightly. "Not exactly.. The closest I've ever felt was when I was friends with Sir Lancelot, before he had killed my siblings. After that I had felt so angry and betrayed, and it ended in my own death as well as my King's at the hands of my Half-Sibling, Sir Mordred."

"Would you ever love again after being married to your wife?" The pup asked immediately. "Also... I'm very sorry for your loss. I'm not well versed in a lot of stories so I didn't know..."

"It's fine, Master. It's just memories. My siblings were definitely heroic enough to become Servants, so I expect to see them here. I was fortunate enough to never have to fight a Holy Grail War against them though. As for would I find love again, let's just say that my Wife would want me to be happy above all else. I will always love her, but there is always room for another in my heart. As well as before you ask 'Would Gender matter to you?' No, while I have a preference for women, if I find myself in love with another Man I will attempt to court him." The Platinum haired Sword Wielder replied. "Another thing, I suppose then I'll have to tell you of my Glorious King's exploits! You'd learn more about it from him, but I was present in enough events. Truth be told Master, in this short time you have become a very dear friend. While I should have kept my distance and limited it to a Lord and Vassal relationship, I don't have any regrets. You have become very important to me, and I shall help you become the man I know you can become, and protect you for as long as I can. I swear that to you, upon my own life and honor."

"...Thank you, Saber." His Master shined him a pure hearted smile that was like a starry night or a sunset. Beautiful.

The doors to the training room opened suddenly. "Senpai...? The Doctor wants us to summon more servants, can you and Saber come to the summoning room immediately? Archer, can you get Mister Cú?" She asked them and the Archer hanging around the other side of the room.

"Of course, Mashu!" The Master said.

"I shall follow Master." Gawain stated.

"Very well, knowing him he's still in bed after that beating I gave him.. That lazy oaf of a Caster.." Emiya frowned.

...

When everyone was in the room that held the summoning system, Fate, Romani immediately gave Ritsuka 3 Saint Quartz and something called Friend Points...

Ritsuka used the Quartz and a figure took shape in the light, it then spoke. "Servant, Lancer! Cú Chulainn (Prototype)!" The Lancer then did a cool trick with his spear and slammed the butt of the spear onto to floor.

Caster laughed heartily at the sight. "Hey, look! It's me back when I was a wee pup!" He cooed at his younger self as if he was a young child and not a young man.

"Whoa! It's me as an old dude!" The Lancer rolled his eyes. When he did however, his eyes caught sight of a certain tall, and tanned Archer. "Well now, what's your name, beautiful?"

"Master, why do you hate me enough to summon another Cú Chulainn?" The Archer asked.

"His name is Emiya! He's your new roommate!" The Master said, completely disregarding the other rooms in Chaldea in favor of creating a Cú Harem for Emiya. "Caster, show your younger self around!" He said.

"Okay, Master! Lad, is it possible for you to give me your spear?"

As they walked away Lancer could be heard saying "Uh.. I have quite a few, but they aren't exactly real.."

"Now, use the Friend Points as the Catalyst, Ritsuka." Romani said, rather eager.

Ritsuka then done as he was told, obediently.

After that, a figure appeared once more out of a bright light. A rather beautiful young man with huge biceps, and flawless features. "Servant, Archer! I am Arash, the hero of the East! It's nice to meet you, Master!" The man was then caught off guard when it seemed the boy who was his Master had animalistic features, as well as when the boy charged at him full speed, causing the Archer to begin to stumble back into the equipment behind him. "Wha?!? You are my Master, right?" He said.

All that was in Ritsuka's head however was 'He's so cute...!' As he was pinching the new Archer's cheeks as the Archer tried to laugh off the awkwardness looking to anyone for help.

Gawain held back a hearty laugh, Master wasn't this bad when he himself was summoned, he just hoped nothing would change between him and his Master due to the new Archer.

Arash tried looking to anyone to help get the young man currently all over his person off of him. "I can sense that you're also servants, is that my Master? Do we all share a Master?" He asked.

"Yes, he was the one who summoned you, and every servant you will meet in this place save for a handful will all serve him." Gawain answered the poor Archer who was currently subjected to Ritsuka's mighty wrath.

"Arash can have the room across from my own, Doctor. I have Saber next to me and Arash across." The doggo smiled to himself, feeling accomplished.

"Da Vinci and I will get everything set up soon. I'll leave you, Emiya, and Gawain to showing the new guy around." The Doctor then ran off.

"Come on, Arash!" The boy yelled with Excitement dragging the Archer behind him, followed by the Saber and Emiya. Arash had his work cut out for him, but life here doesn't seem like it would be all to bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought! I did my best, the reason why I chose Proto Cú and Arash is that Arash is one of my top Fate Husbandos like Gawain. He's too hot for his own good, and Proto Cú has saved my ass more times in battle than one could expect, he is my favorite version of Cú and it doesn't help that I find him the most handsome variant followed by Culter... I'm very happy that I finally addressed some of Gawain's history. But please note I'm not that knowledgeable in many stories and I mainly get what Fate Spews at us so I apologize for any inconsistencies, I'm not trying to be Tamamo Cat. Drop a comment, or Kudo if you'd like. My Twitter is @FanboiRed. My FGO Friend code is 002,540,006. Feel free to add me, i have a generally good chance of accepting, but it does help if you alert me before hand.


End file.
